A Cup Of Coffee
by Hotaru Miyano
Summary: Friends Are Friend. No matter how far apart


Inspired by November Romeo, hopefully not the same though. Just found an idea, after reading on of his stories, The Yearbook.

A Cup Of Coffee

Nonoko Ogasawara the Top Scientist in a cosmetic company Pretty Face.

She had lived her dream job and yet she felt something is missing.

For a long time, she felt she is number one, she did not have anyone to compete with after all. There is no Hotaru Imai, Yuu Tobita or even Natsume Hyuuga to compete with.

It has been a long time, since she heard from any of her friends from the academy.

Its not that they forgot about her, its just that she did not have time to reply them, or to meet them.

She remembered when she simply said "I am busy", to her friends as she was working at the lab. Each invitation was turned down everytime.

There was a lot she missed.

For instance, Anna's birthday, Sumire's fashion show and there is a lot more to come.

Right now, Nonoko is in a hotel attending her company's annual ball which was attended by staff and other VIPs.

She is wearing a crystal blue dress which was floor length. The dress shimmer with every movement she was strapless, it fitted her chest till her stomach and flow outwardly down to her feet, in fact it was a present from a good friend of hers whom was Yuu Tobita, he gave that dress to her as a birthday present which she completed with white satin gloves which was arm-length . Her hair was in a bun, her bangs were straightened, and there was small ringlets around her face. Her make up was simple, lipgloss, mascara and a bit of eyeshadow completed with a little blush. She wore snowflakes earings with a matching bracelet. In other words, she was gorgeous and she has managed to attract attention of many men.

She was feeling bored, it was the same everytime, the party, people talk, dance and drink and eat. It was far too boring.

Nonoko got a glass of champaigne and sat at her table which was filled with her colleagues. Her assisstant was cheerfully talking to a boy who was quite nonchalant in her opinion. Immediately, Nonoko remembered Mikan and Natsume.

_I wonder if they got together, are they married?_

With that thought, came a lot of others, she remembered that she promised to keep in touch but she never did. She felt a sudden pang of guilt.

All her friends, what are they doing?

Did they found someone?

Are they enjoying themselves?

She felt herself sigh, as she remembered all the times they have been through.

All the old memories came flowing to her mind.

She remembered the way Natsume and Mikan always bickered like a cute married couple.

The way Hotaru always shoots her Baka Gun at anyone especially Mikan.

She remembered the times when she was a part of the three geeky sisters.

She remembered how Anna used to make her cookies dance around the place.

She remembered how Iinchou used to take care of all of them.

_linchou..._

"I see you are wearing the dress I gave you ...," asked a familiar voice.

Nonoko snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to find a guy around her age. He has melted chocolate brown eyes and he has dirty blonde hair and a friendly smile.

_That smile... it is so familiar..._

" Tobita-kun.."

"Ha ha whats up with the first name basis?" said Yuu.

"Uhmmm, Hahhaha I guess that is weird huh? You are wearing contact lense?" asked Nonoko awkwardly.

"Hmmm, yeah I did, Koko asked me to do it, he said it will fit me and I guess it did," said Yuu while scratching his head.

"So what are you doing here? I don't mean to be rude, but isn't this the company's annual ball?" asked Nonoko curiously.

"Oh, I was invited here, I think they got the wrong person though, because my carrier has nothing to do with cosmetics..* smirked *," said Yuu chuckling.

"Oh yes, are you going to Sumire's fashion show next week? Its going to show her newest line. She is surely the toast of Paris now hahahahha," said Yuu.

"Oh... well... I am kinda busy next week...I don't think I will be able to attend," said Nonoko as if she has said it a million times before as she did.

"How about Anna-chan's birthday? or Hotaru's Exhibit of Inventions?," sais Yuu gunning down the questions.

"Hmm... I don't know..." said Nonoko a bit uncomfortable

" I am busy Yuu " said Nonoko again.

"Nonoko, everyone's busy and has a lot of thing in their hands, but they give time and manage it. Just like the schedules we had, it divides our time... You must do that... You are missing a lot.. Everytime..we reunite, there is one person missing which is you... We don't hear any new about you or from yourself, sometimes we think something terrible happened... but when we checked... you were just busy...," said Yuu giving an advice that comes with a lecture like he always do during the old days Nonoko thought with a smile.

"Hmmm... You never did change Yuu, you are still taking care of us. No matter what.." said Nonoko softly.

"Well, I never got tired of taking care of you all, its something that I really like to do," said Yuu slightly smiling.

"Hmm...Hey how about we get together tomorrow.. I wanna hear more stories about our friends," suggested Nonoko happy with the thought.

"Hey, thats a very good idea! Why not we meet up at a cafe nearby to the Popular Bookshop?" said Yuu.

"Thats a good place," said Nonoko with a smile plastered on her face.

The united friends exchanged numbers.

"Please give me your office number too, and your house an your lab!" said Yuu determined .

Nonoko gave him what he wanted, she knows he meant no harm, he is just simply being a good linchou.

"Hmm.. see you tomorrow Nonoko-chan," said Yuu.

"Yes see you too," replied Nonoko with a bit of a blush as Yuu used -chan at the end of her name which she did not mind at all.

The next day,

Nonoko is wearing a white sleeveless neck tie top white a pair of dark blue denims completed with white peep toe pumps. Her hair was only held by a white headband. She was going to her meeting with Yuu at the cafe they agreed about yesterday, che can;t help but feel happy. She never felt this happy since her whole carrier started.

She was putting up a bright smile and humming a happy tune as she arrived at the cafe.

She found a table for two which was the window. It has a perfect view of the road outside. She could see many people walking around.

Nonoko ordered a cup of coffee, her favourite. As she drank it, all the content of her drink flow into her mind. The Chemistry Alice, the same alice that could bring her uo this high, she felt a sense of gratitude to it, but at times, she wondered how would she handle herself without it, she simple can't imagine.

Suddenly she remembered, how her assistant's reaction when she said that she is taking a day off due to a meeting, her assistan was ecstatic when she learnt that her boss is going on a 'date' with a guy. Her assistant can't help but squeal and hurriedly shooed Nonoko out of the office.

Nonoko shook her head as she thought about it.

Alas, the percon she was meeting with arrived.

Yuu just wore a simple white shirt with a V neck paired with fitting blue jeans. His hair was messy as it was before. He was the image of simplicity but he looks so good according to Nonoko.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" asked Yuu talking a seat.

"No, no. I was just too early," replied Nonoko with a smile.

Both of them chuckled.

Both friends from the same academy.

The same class.

With the same teacher.

Both with an alice.

They both talked, and talked and talked.

Who knows when they will stop..

But hey..

at least they met..

Its just to show, friends will be friends , they could be more.. but never less.. no matter how far apart they are..

By

Hotaru Miyano..


End file.
